Her Majesty's Features
by Arendelle's Drum Major
Summary: "Are my lips so terrible that, upon my kissing Her Majesty's hand, she is forced to request gloves to cover them? I am truly one to be pitied." Quick little Elsanna one shot. Adorable fluffiness everywhere.


_**A/N: **__Continuing with Elsanna week. Today's day two, and the prompt is First Kiss. Rated K+ because, yes, there's a teeny bit of kissing as one might expect with this prompt. Don't like it, then don't read it. That being said, enjoy!_

It was an ordinary afternoon in the kingdom of Arendelle. The queen was working in her study, reading through trade negotiations for the umpteenth time. Without warning, a red-haired woman burst into the room, wrapping her arms around the royal.

"Elsa!" she said, cheerfully, "You should take a break!"

The woman smiled, but continued looking at her papers. "Anna, I'm sorry, but I've a lot of work to do. Maybe later."

"That's a shame," the younger woman said with a dejected sigh as she walked away. Then she paused, turning back with a mischievous smirk on her face. "I mean, I really doubt there will be any chocolates left over _later_." Elsa stopped reading her paper. Anna continued, "And these are the _best_ chocolates. Freshly imported. We probably won't get any chocolates this tasty for a _long_ time."

Smiling, the queen put down the document she'd been looking at and got to her feet. Practically jumping with excitement, Anna took her sister's hand, dragging her to where the chocolates lie in wait. There were already two separate platters set up by the princess—one for her, and one for Elsa. Without a moment's hesitation, Anna darted over and stuffed a small piece of chocolate into her mouth. "Mmmmmm," she hummed, content. Slightly more gracefully, Elsa glided over to the other tray and delicately took a bite from a small chocolate. She closed her eyes and let out a hum of delight nearly identical to that of her younger sister.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Anna leaning over to take one of the chocolates on the queen's tray. Caught in the act, Anna hesitated for a moment before quickly snagging one of Elsa's chocolates and popping in into her mouth.

"Princess Anna, you should be ashamed of yourself," Elsa jokingly berated her. "Stealing chocolate from the Queen of Arendelle? Why, that is an act of war!"

"War?" Anna gasped overdramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Your Majesty is surely joking!"

"I would not trivialize such matters, Princess Anna," she said, her voice still mock-serious.

"Then woe is me indeed, for I stand no chance against the almighty Queen of Arendelle." She swooped down into a low bow, taking Elsa's hand in hers. "Could Her Majesty find it in her heart to forgive me?" she asked as she gently kissed Elsa's hand.

Elsa giggled at her sister's antics, her face tinted the faintest shade of pink. Suddenly, she became very aware of the fact that her hand was ungloved, leading her to abruptly yank her hand back. Noticing her sister's inquisitive eyebrow, Elsa quickly explained, "I… I should go get my gloves." She averted her gaze, ashamed.

Anna's face remained adorably confused for another moment or two before it returned to an expression of mock-hurt. "Are my lips so terrible that, upon my kissing Her Majesty's hand, she is forced to request gloves to cover them? I am truly one to be pitied."

The smile returned to Elsa's features, which seemed to encourage Anna. "What if I were to kiss Her Majesty's cheek? Would she be forced to cover that as well?" Stepping on the tips of her toes, Anna gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek, causing the older woman to blush ever-so-slightly. "Ah, how selfish of me, to risk hiding Her Majesty's beautiful features for the sake of one little kiss!"

"Ah—n-no, I'm sure it'd be quite alright," Elsa stammered, an unusual break from her normal calm composure.

"Well, what if I were to kiss Her Majesty's nose?" continued Anna, this time reaching up to quickly press her lips to Elsa's nose. "My, it would soon become the fashion in Arendelle to wear a garment that covers one's nose!"

"T-the people of Arendelle would surely have a hard time breathing."

"Well, I'm sure they'd be able to manage." Anna paused slightly, a blush creeping onto her own cheeks. "That is, unless I were to be so brazen…" She felt her heart rate increase as she drew closer to Elsa. "…as to kiss…" She paused, her face only an inch away from the older woman's. Elsa's eyes quickly flicked down to Anna's lips, leading the younger woman to quickly close the gap between the two, pressing her warm lips to Elsa's cool ones.

An amount of time passed—it could have been seconds it could have been minutes—before Anna pulled away, her eyelids fluttering back open. "…Her Majesty's lips," she breathed.

"I do fear our subjects would find it difficult to breathe," Elsa said, only hesitating for a moment before she once again brought her lips to Anna's, pulling her close.

The two soon forgot about the chocolates, for the taste of each other's lips proved to be far, far sweeter.


End file.
